Easter Egg
Easter Egg (Huevo de pascua), se le llaman a los secretos intencionales que existen en los juegos de la Saga Grand Theft Auto. Éstos secretos son puestos intencionalmente por Rockstar Games para hacer el juego aún más interesante y entretenido. Han aparecido en Grand Theft Auto III, Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories, Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories, Grand Theft Auto IV y Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars. Se le da el nombre de Easter Egg porque en GTA: VC, el Easter Egg más importante era un huevo de pascua en una azotea, que decía: Happy Easter (Felices pascuas). =Saga Grand Theft Auto= Grand Theft Auto III Maletera de vehículo Al entrar en un Idaho y chocarlo por parte trasera (que se abra la maletera), y enfocamos la cámara, podremos ver algunos juegos de GTA III y otros de PS2. Probablemente esto sólo funcione en las primeras versiones para PC de dicho juego. Dibujo obsceno Luego de estar caminando por Liberty Campus, y estar pendiente de los peatones, podremos ver a un peatón que está vestido con ropa de estudiante. Si lo matamos, apuntamos a una agenda en su brazo con un dibujo de un pene. Grand Theft Auto 1 y Grand Theft Auto 2 Éste es probablemente uno de los easter eggs mejor disfrutados para los fanáticos de los clásicos GTA 1 y GTA 2. Siguiendo de tu base en Staunton Island, sube por la rampa, cruza a la derecha y conduce por el Belleville Park. Si sigues derecho encontraras el camino para llegar al Shoreside Lift Brigde. Sigue por el mismo y cruza inmediatamente a la izquierda, caerás y verás una tienda (LANcenter) cuyo logo dice "TW@", la cual es accesible. Rompe los vidrios, sal del vehículo y dirígete a las computadores que se encuentran a tu izquierda. Ahí verás en la pantalla de los monitores capturas de pantalla de los juegos Grand Theft Auto 1 (izq.) y Grand Theft Auto 2 (der.). Pueblo fantasma El pueblo fantasma, es uno de los mayores secretos del juego. Este se encuentra emplazado tras las montañas de Shoreside Vale. Se trata de la parte de Liberty City que podemos ver en la Introducción del GTA 3. Esta ciudad está formada por edificios con tan solo la mitad de las paredes. La otra parte de los edificios que no se ve en la intro, son invisibles. No existen. Son edificios, en su mayoria, traspasables, al igual que gran parte del suelo, al no ser una parte del mapa destinada a ser jugada por nadie. Puede ser accesible volando con el dodo o con alguna clave. Grand Theft Auto:Vice City El Edificio Obsceno Hay un edificio alto cerca del Club Malibu en el cual a partir de las 23:00 hasta las 00:00 en punto se prenden al mismo tiempo unas luces con una forma de pene y al subir hasta arriba del edificio, podras un liquido blanco que sale desde ahi. Por cierto, ahi otro Easter Egg en este edificio: si te pasate la misión la foto policial de Martha te dejarian pasar al edificio donde sacaste las fotos necesarias para la misión, bueno, regresa alli y ahora la ventana que estará cerrada tiene un cartel a la izquierda que dice: The Samaritans y un número de teléfono, tiene pinta de secta que ahi quedó para hacernos pensar y buscar soluciones inconcluyentes. Se dice que esta secta no quiso desarrollarla Rockstar y prefirió desarrollar otra secta en San Andreas (Epsilon), con mucha mas historia y trama. Huevo de Pascua Al subir al Helipuerto del Edificio VCN si se observa hacia el oeste se puede ver un edificio al que si se salta hacia la ventana más cercana se atraviesa el edificio quedando en un cuarto vacio con un huevo de pascuas, que dice Happy Easter. Pelota de playa En algunos lugares de Vice City se puede ver una pelota de playa azul, blanca y roja. Ademas se puede jugar con esta pelota haciendo la mayor cantidad posible de jueguitos con un arma o la cabeza (un arma muy grande la hará explotar) y quedara la mayor cantidad hecha en las estadísticas. Durmiendo con los peces Detrás del bar de las motos, en el agua cerca de unas piedras se puede ver a un gordo con pantalones cortos y con los pies en cemento. Cementerio y Carniceria Romero La Carnicería Romero y el Cementerio Romero se encuentran ubicados en Little Havana. Cementerio Romero: Si entras en Cementerio Romero se puede observar tres tumbas, dos tapadas y una tercera en la que se ve el cadáver al que le falta un brazo. Carniceria Romero: Al hacer zoom con el Rifle de francotirador, en la ventana de la Carnicería Romero se puede ver un paquete que dice: Human Organs (Órganos humanos). Al lado se ve en platos varias especialidades del chef como un cerebro y un brazo el cual es el que le faltaba al cadáver de la tumba del Cementerio Romero. Cartel en catalán En el Cafe Robina, nada más entrar, a tu izquierda entre el mostrador y la pared que da a la calle hay un cartel que dice claramente: "Que bo es el pollastre!, Condiment Vegetal" ("¡Que bueno es el pollo!, condimiento vegetal",en español). Una frase con una gramática algo errónea pero claramente escrita en catalán. Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas Estatua de Big Smoke Dentro del edificio de la última misión del juego (End of the Line), en el piso tres puedes encontrar una estatua de Big Smoke BETA cargando una escopeta con una mano y apuntado con una Ingram Mac-10 con la otra, en una posición que trata de aparentar heroísmo y valentía. Esta estatua a demas tiene una altura equivalente a tres o cuatro metros. Esto podría interpretarse como un intento de Big Smoke por mejorar su imagen ante el grupo que encabezaba, o como una alucinación producida en parte por su ego y en parte por las sustancias que ya estaba consumiendo. Figuras de Tommy Vercetti y Lance Vance Cuando CJ adquiere la tienda de Zero, o posterior a que Zero nos contacta para realizar sus misiones, podemos merodear por la tienda y es posible contemplar, en un expositor o en algunas estanterias, figuras de acción de Tommy Vercetti, (protagonista Vice City), y de Lance Vance (hermano de Victor Vance y personaje importante en dicho juego). Estas figuras son simplemente un decorado, ya que no pueden ser compradas, y es tan solo un referencia más a el predecesor de San Andreas, Vice City, esta vez en forma de figuras de plástico, como muñecos. Posters de Candy Suxxx En la Mansión de Madd Dog y en otras casas del juego de GTA San Andreas, puedes encontrar el póster autografiado de Candy Suxxx, la estrella de películas para adultos, que trabaja para el estudio de filmaciones de Tommy Vercetti en Grand Theft Auto: Vice City. Este póster aparece en tu habitación del Hotel en Vice City, cuando terminas las misiones del estudio. A demás de este póster existe un cartel en uno de los espectaculares de Vinewood en GTA San Andreas. en un anuncio "Vinewoon call girls". Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories Cartel que anuncia la inauguración de "TW@" Hay un cartel en Bedford Point, Staunton Island, que anuncia la pronta inauguración del Cyber-Café "TW@", destacando el mensaje: "Cooming Soon". CJ En Staunton podremos ver ahi una imagen gigante de color azul de un tipo jugando baket. El punto es que esta imagen es la misma de un screenshot de San Andreas en la que muestran a CJ con ropa estilo Micheal Jordan jugando basket. Cartel Easter Egg En Bedford Point, en el estacionamiento cercano a la construcción de Donald Love, subiendo con una moto por las escaleras y luego saltando encima de la moto, al otro lado, caerás en un callejón, habrá un cartel al final, que en la versión de PSP dice "Hello again" y en la de PS2 dirá "You can't get out of this alley, can you?" en español son "Hola de nuevo" y "no puedes salir de este callejón, ¿cierto?". Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories Phil Collins En este juego aparece Phil Collins en varias misiones. El cantante, compositor, baterista y actor británicoEn la trama del juego hay 3 misiones destinadas a evitar que lo asesinen. Además es posible ver un concierto como extra del juego (pagando 6.000 $), en el que canta la canción "In the air tonight" completa y sin cortes, mientras toca la batería al igual que en sus conciertos reales. Los gráficos del concierto son idénticos a los demás videos. También está en una tienda de discos en North Point Mall, pero a cartón. Deadsy En la tienda de armas "Stonewall J's" se encuentra un poster del grupo Deadsy Grand Theft Auto IV El corazón de LC Si vuelas en helicóptero a la estatua de la felicidad y aterrizas sobre la estatua, baja las escaleras y encontrarás un pasadizo que dice "No Hidden Content Here", pero si entras al cuarto verás una escalera, la subes y llegas arriba, verás un gran corazon latiente en la estatua. Cluck Norris Al entrar en cualquier Cluckin' Bell de Liberty City, y te podrás encontrar con un estante con un muñequito de Cluck Norris tras un cristal. Un clarísimo guiño al veterano actor Chuck Norris. Pequeña sorpresa En Vice City Stories habia unos anuncios de radio incesantes de una línea de ropa interior atractiva para las niñas. Y si usted busca a través de la Internet del juego se tropezará eventualmete con un link a www.littlelacysurprisepageant.com, anunciando que los fabricantes de la ropa interior han puesto en marcha un inmoral desfile de niñas. No hay nada espeluznante en el sitio, ni hace nada, porque el sitio ha sido substituido por un gran aviso de la LCPD diciendo que han registrado su IP apenas por mirarlo y ahora tienes un nivel de busqueda de cinco estrellas. Terminator Una de las misiones que te encomienda Gerald McReary se titula I Need Your Clothes, Your Boots, and Your Motorcycle, En Español: Necesito tu ropa, tus botas y tu motocicleta. Que la película Terminator, este decia lo mismo al principio de la película a un motero que pasaba por ahi. Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars Barcos Hundidos A lo largo de las aguas de Liberty City, se encuentra los cadáveres de grandes barcos. Algunos se basan en el Tug de GTA IV, mientras que otros podrían inspirarse en los barcos hundidos Vice City. También se ha descubierto un barco pirata. Desechos Tóxicos Liberty City es realmente un lugar sucio, con tan sólo mirar a lo que las personas han vertido en el mar. ¡Aquí hay dragones! Conduzca un barco hasta llegar a una de las esquinas inferiores del mapa, y prepararse para reir. =Saga Manhunt= Aquí se pueden ver varios Easter Eggs que hacen referencia a la Saga Grand Theft Auto. Manhunt 2 Libertad *El Vehiculo en el que escapa Danny del manicomio es un Trashmaster modelo Liberty City. Fantasmas *Al comienzo de la mision, vemos como Danny se baja del Trashmaster que se subió anteriormente. *En esta misión tienes que usar una palanca igual a la que aparece en Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories. Desviados Sexuales *En el video de introducción, Danny se esconde detrás de un Tornado mientras habla y al fondo se puede ver un Greenwood. Categoría: Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories Categoría: Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories Categoría: Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas Categoría: Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Categoría: Grand Theft Auto III Categoría: Grand Theft Auto IV Categoría:Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars Categoría:Saga Grand Theft Auto